Bugs and Daffy meet The Little Mermaid
Bugs and Daffy meet The Little Mermaid is the second movie in the Bugs and Daffy's Adventures series. It will be released on YouTube (and possibly Vimeo) by SuperJNG18. Summary Bugs and the gang decide to find out once and for all if merpeople truly exist (Daffy is betting that they don't: "Of all the silly things. Merpeople! Ha! Even the name sounds funny! Like 'jockstrap'! Or 'edelberry'!" "Or 'Daffy'," pipes up Bugs. "Or Daff-" When he realizes what he is saying, Daffy turns to Bugs. "Touche.") They take a scuba-diving expedition. There they find a magical undersea world, populated by hundreds of merpeople and other sea creatures ("Pay up when we come back up," Bugs tells Daffy. "It'd get soggy down here.") They arrive just in time for a special performance for King Triton. It is being conducted by Sebastian the Crab, and is touted as starring his daughter, Princess Ariel, in her singing debut. "Look at this crowd!" Sylvester complains. "If only they had TicketMaster under the sea," Yakko sighs. However, Ariel turns out to be a no-show. King Triton, noticing the newcomers, orders them to find her. "What does she look like?" asks Bugs. "Red hair, shell bra, and fin," Triton tells them. Daffy is instantly smitten. "Can we find any other princesses for you, sir?" They find her with her friend Flounder looking at a sunken ship. They introduce themselves and try to tell her that she needs to get back for the show, but just then a shark attacks. They escape with an object Ariel is intrigued with: a fork. When she asks her seagull friend, Scuttle, what it's called, he tells her it's a dinglehopper. ("Sure you couldn't call dat a...fork?" Bugs asks. "Are you kiddin'? What a silly name!" Scuttle chuckles. "Like jockstrap! Or edelberry!" "Not one word," Daffy tells Bugs.) She remembers then that she needs to be at the concert. Her father chews her out. She later takes the gang to her private treasure trove, where she laments about not being able to go above water. Little does she know that Ursula the Sea Witch is planning to take revenge on King Triton, who banished her, along with Marvin the Martian, who wants revenge on Bugs and his friends for defeating him. They all go abovewater to see dashing Prince Eric having a party on his boat. Ariel falls in love, but just then a storm breaks out. Bugs, Daffy, and Ariel manage to rescue Eric and bring him to shore. Ariel sings to him, and he wakes up. When she quickly swims away, Eric wonders where that voice came from. Sebastian tries to convince Ariel not to go back after Eric with a lively musical number, but during it, Flounder and Ariel leave, and Bugs and the gang are too distracted to go after her. She eventually goes to Ursula at the urging of her minions, Flotsam and Jetsam. She turns Ariel into a human, but she must be kissed by Eric in 3 days, or she'll become one of the creepy, buggy things in Ursula's cave. Also, it costs her her voice ("No currency? Or do t'ings not woik like dat under da sea?" Bugs asks.) Will Ariel be with Eric forever? Will Bugs ever see the surface again? Do you honestly care? Go and see ''Bugs and Daffy meet The Little Mermaid ''(when it's released) to find out! Or, you could just watch ''The Little Mermaid. '' Notes *Ariel joins the team after this adventure. *This is the second Bugs and Daffy's Adventure. Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Series Category:SuperJNG18